Uziko "Suzie" Thanderleigh
Potential Recruitment Surveillance Report First Name: Uziko “Suzie” Last Name: Thanderleigh Date of Birth: June 24th 1990 Place of Birth: Morro Bay / California / US Place Residence:CHICAGO / ILLINOIS / US Legal Status: Citizen Race: Caucasian-Japanese Weight: 65 kg Height: 1,68m Eyecolor: japanese black Eyecolor: dark brown Current Occupation: medical student Family Status: unwed, no children Central Citizen Surveillance Code: LSP-5571-8834-1558-PRS Prospective Recruitment Reference Number: TCI-272491ML4-1558-PRS Estimated Likelihood of Breakthrough Event: low to medium (1:10.000 – 1:500) Surveillance Status: passive/casual, sporadic re-evaluation assigned Closest Relatives: Mother: Janine Thanderleigh, widowed, single, part-time office assistant, resident in the small coastal town Monterey about 80 miles south of San Francisco CCS Code: NDP-6746-4138-6991 CCS Status: inconspicuos... Surveillance Status: ................................................................................... Subject is a medical student of some promise, especially excelling in neurology and and physiology so far. Lifestyle is single, withdrawn, bookish. Works part-time as intern at the Flurman’s medical facility in Chicago. Personality is deduced by Central Assessment Protocols to be caring, tender, curious, proactive and focussed, but also potentially introverted, individualistic, and/or conservative. Full recruitment at this point seems mediocrely likely, but watch this one for a skilled assistant or eloquent theorist/publisher one day. XP History post session 4 hatte sie: Leadership 0 --> 1 (für 3 xp) Cosmology 0 --> 1 (für 3 xp) Etiquette 1 --> 2 (für 2 xp) Subterfuge 1 --> 2 (für 2 xp) 10xp spent von 20 earned Avatar 2 (vom bösen geschenkt) Arete 2 (vom bösen geschenkt) Retainers 2 (vom bösen geschenkt) Ally 1 --> Mentor 1 (story development) Paradox war auf 3 post session 7 hatte sie: Research 2>3 (4xp) Science 2>3 (4xp) Empathy 1>2 (2xp) Forces 0>1 (10xp) gesamt 30xp spent von 35 earned post session 9 hatte sie: immer noch nur 30 xp spent von mittlerweile 45 earned SEASON 2 1 session in hatte sie: Alertness 1>2 (2) Instruction 1>2 (2) Empathy 2>3 (4) Leadership 1>2 (2) Investigation 1>2 (2) Occult 0>1 (3) Medicine 3>4 (6) Mind 2>3 (14) 4 sessions in hatte sie: Forces 1>2 (8) --> 73 spent von 90 earned Subterfuge 2>3 (4) Cosmology 1>2 (2) Occult 1>2 (2) Stamina 2>3 (8) somit nun --> 89 xp spent von 90 earned after Season Finale: Life 2>3 (16) WP 6>7 (.6) Wits 3>4 (12) Meditation 0>1 (3) Tactics 0>1 (2) Survival 0>1 (3) Lore: "Technocracy" 0>1>2 (5) Lore: "Traditions" 0>1 (3) ---------- wärn somit 139 spent of 140 earned Rotes MINDWALKING Focus: Zaradevsky’s Brainwave-Decoding Mindlink Helmet Roll: Intelligence + Technology (6 dice) Spheres: Mind 3 Enter the patient’s mind and interact with his memories, thoughts, and feelings, visualized as a mindscape environment. Additional Mindlink Helmets, synchronized with mine, allow taking others with me on the Mindwalk. Furthermore, hooking up my mobile to my own brainwaves allows me to project my vision (and hearing) onto a screen connected to the mobile, for outside observers to monitor what’s going on. FRIDGE ALCHEMY Focus: a reasonably well-stacked 1st world fridge and kitchen Roll: Wits + Medicine (7 dice) Spheres: Mind 2, Life 2 Will cure hangovers, migraines, minor colds and rashes, lack of sleep or nourishment, fits of depression or lethargy, and other psychosomatic illnesses with a healthy (if not always exactly tasty) cocktail of vitamins, carbs, minerals, and other ingredients chosen to restore balance to an offset mindbrain interactive system. I have yet to learn to adjust the mixture on the fly so that it works on other people too – so far, it only works very effectively on myself, the effect on others is distinctly reduced. MENTAL IMPULSE BROADCAST Focus: Thanderleigh’s Postmodern Passiogenic Remixes (stored on my mobile) Roll: Wits + Medicine (7 dice) Spheres: Mind 2, Life 1, Forces 1 There are certain acoustic frequencies that can directly affect the human mind and emotions (partly via the sympathic/parasympathic section of the brain, which is where the Life component comes in). Often, these specific tunes are found in pop songs, chorals, and hymns. By remixing fragments of such music, overlapping and amplifying their electrowave potential, and broadcasting them acoustically, a patient can be soothed, or agitated, depending on the chosen fragments for the remix. Intensity can be regulated as well, to trigger responses of differing severity. Settings (ordered roughly by intensity): Agitate: wakeful, alert, restless, enthusiastic, irritable, nervous, scared, driven, raging, panicked Soothe: calm, lazy, sullen, absent-minded, drowsy, asleep, unconscious, catatonic By switching the settings around a bit, patients can also be made confused, erratic, spastic, etc. VOICE OF DOCTORAL AUTHORITY Focus: eye contact Roll: Manipulation + Leadership (5 dice) Spheres: Mind 2 Because who in their right mind would doubt (let alone contradict) one of the Gods in White, when she states a fact, or an order, with confidence and authority? BEDSIDE EMPATHY Focus: touch, eye contact Roll: Perception + Empathy (6 dice) Spheres: Mind 2 It is hard to hide your true feelings, secret agendas and white (or other) lies, when a truly caregiving doctor stops by you on their rounds, personally checks your vitals, and empathically asks you how you are doing today… But it’s even harder to do so if that doctor is me. IMPROMPTU DIAGNOSIS Focus: touch, eye contact Roll: Perception + Medicine (7 dice) Spheres: Life 1 By merely using non-invasive techniques such as feeling the patient’s micro-pulse and checking their pupil reactions and body temperature, a host of information can already be won, without even taking the first look into their patient progression file. Combined with my extensive knowledge of medical conditions and the subtleties of their various symptoms, these techniques allow me to sense the nature and extent of their illness (if any). BIO-ELECTRICITY AND CEREBRAL RESONANCE SCAN Focus: electrowave scanners and bio/cerebral analytic software (built into & stored on my mobile) Roll: Perception + Science (6 dice) Spheres: Life 1, Mind 1 By picking up bio-electrical signatures of life forms, and simultaneously scanning for cerebral resonance patterns, my mobile allows me to detect living organisms and thinking minds near me. By checking the data from both scans against each other, I can determine whether the life forms around me (if any), are awake humans, sleeping or unconscious humans, animals (awake or asleep), plants, or whatever. SPECTROGRAPHIC READOUTS Focus: spectrographic sensors and spectro-analytic software (built into & stored on my mobile) Roll: Perception + Science (6 dice) Spheres: Forces 1, Prime 1 Outfitted with sensors to pick up surrounding energy patterns, and computing software to analyze them, my mobile allows me to measure the temperature, velocity, decibels, radiation levels, and other energetic properties of objects and ongoing processes near me. This can be immensely helpful in case of potentially dangerous things that I don’t wanna get too close to, since the effect has a certain reach. Since the newest upgrade, I can also detect, track, and gauge the strength of the elusive Prima Essentia in my environment.